


A First

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week nov-dec 2015 [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the fic_promptly prompt, <i>White Collar, Peter/El/Neal, first holiday as a threesome.</i></p><p>Also this fic currently holds the honor of being my 400th fic posted on AO3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A First

**Author's Note:**

> For the fic_promptly prompt, _White Collar, Peter/El/Neal, first holiday as a threesome._
> 
> Also this fic currently holds the honor of being my 400th fic posted on AO3.

The Christmas holiday arrives and she works to get their home ready for it once the madness surrounding Thanksgiving finally dies down, because this one she knows will hold a special place in her heart. 

It is something that she has been quietly excited about since Neal joined their relationship and she knows that she can count on his lovely tastes for this season. She gets out the decorations and sneakily starts putting them up around their home.

Neal of course notices her little additions immediately before allowing her to rope him into helping get more decorations up on the tree she got as well and Peter is slightly slower to notice them. But eventually he does notice them and beams at her when he does.

Overtime she notes his fond bewilderment as she and Neal chatter about what shades of colors they should use for decorating the house and in the cookies that Neal has decided that he wants to make.

She smiles fondly into her cup of hot chocolate that Neal had made for her, as Satchmo tries and fails to steal a cookie from the pile filled plate of cookies that Neal has declared as failures to learn from.


End file.
